rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gramma Tala
Gramma Tala is the tritagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Moana. Appearance Personality Tala is spirited, eccentric, and independent. She is fiercely devoted to the idea of being true to yourself and "listening to your heart." As such, she never adhered to normality for the sake of fitting in, making her somewhat of an outcast, though she holds the reputation of "village crazy lady" with prideful awareness. She is also mischievous and playful, at one point noting that she can keep secrets from Tui if she so please, as although he is chief, she is still his mother. Her independence nevertheless makes her a beloved and respected figure to Moana, who takes after her grandmother more so than her parents. With so much in common, the two share an extremely close bond and provide support constantly throughout Moana's early life, and even following Tala's death. Despite her individuality, Tala loved her family and people immensely. As the sole villager to believe there's truth behind Polynesia's supernatural elements, Tala lived through much of her latter years with the heavy burden of wanting to restore balance to the dying world, but having no resources to do so. She was nevertheless optimistic throughout the crises, and had the utmost confidence in Moana, the ocean's chosen savior. Trusting the ocean and believing that her granddaughter held the heart and drive necessary to return the heart of Te Fiti and save Motunui Tala put her wisdom to good use by using her last remaining strength to guide and prepare Moana for her life-changing journey across the sea. This would ultimately benefit Tala's people and the world, as well as end Moana's case of crippling identity crises. Tala words during "I Am Moana (Song of the Ancestors)" strongly implies that each of those outcomes were intentional and foreseen. Despite her loving intentions, Tala confessed to feelings of guilt for placing so much responsibility on Moana prior to the former's death. So much so, that she felt no disappointment after Moana's apparent failure. When her granddaughter showed a desire to return home despite the mission being incomplete, Tala remained supportive and loving, even promising to remain by Moana's side for the entire trip back. This is an example of Tala's selflessness. More than her love for the seas or respect for her heritage, Tala's greatest pride and concern is the well-being and happiness of her family. Powers and Abilities Tala didn't possessed any magical powers or abilities when she was alive, but when she died Tala gained the ability to become a large, manta ray spirit so she could watch over and keep her granddaughter safe on her journey across the sea. Role in the Crossover It's possible that her ability to become a giant, manta ray, spirit was given to her by the Man in the Moon, so her soul could watch over her granddaughter on her journey across the ocean and that the moon's light allows her to be seen by the living. Relationships Family Moana Waialiki Tui Sina Allies The Ocean Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Tala would remind Hiccup of his tribe's elder, Gothi. She could also sympathise with Hiccup's strained relationship with his father Stoick, since it reminded her of her own son Tui's overprotective nature towards Moana. She would likely be intrigued to meet someone who came from beyond the reef like Hiccup, and would gasp in joy as she admired Toothless, since dragons are not native to the Polynesian islands. Jack Frost While she was alive, Tala could earn Jack's friendship in two ways: first, since the Polynesians worship a snow goddess, Poli'ahu, and due to Tala's own belief in the supernatural, the chances are very high she could be able to see Jack and interact with him; second, they share a mischievous nature and a passion for adventuring. After Tala became a spirit manta, she could become the Guardian of Adventure, and develop a grandmotherly relationship with Jack as they watch over her granddaughter. Merida DunBroch Initially, Tala could get on Merida's nerves due to her cryptic wisdom and mischievous nature, much like the Witch from Merida's homeland of Dunbroch. However, over time they could build up a relationship much like Tala's own with Moana, particularly because Merida and Moana both have an overprotective parent of differing genders (Elinor and Tui, respectively). Tala could also believe in the Wisps and encourage Merida to follow her destiny and make a name for herself. Rapunzel Corona As a foreign princess possessing magical healing powers, Tala could at first regard Rapunzel as a demigoddess and be in awe of her hair. She could also empathise with Rapunzel's dream to discover why the Floating Lanterns appear each night on her birthday and encourage her to follow it. She would probably admire Rapunzel's cute chameleon, Pascal, comparing him to the cute little iguanas and other lizards that scamper around Motunui. If she ever learned about Rapunzel's abusive past with Gothel, however, she could develop a protective rage and swear to subject the evil old woman to some painful slapping if she should ever meet her. The Man in the Moon After seeing how Tala loves the beauty of the ocean, telling the village about the danger and always being there for her granddaughter; and not letting the people that call her crazy get to her, he gave her soul the ability to become a large Manta ray spirit when she died. So she could watch over Moana on her journey and possibly made Tala a Guardian of Adventure. Category:Moana Category:Moana Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Support Characters Category:Spirits